dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Catherine Grant (New Earth)
Cat had one son, Adam Morgan, who came with her. Cat, Adam, and Jimmy Olsen were kidnapped by Col. John Morrison, but Superman rescued them. Afterwards, Cat and Clark parted ways and she began dating Jose Delgado, aka Gangbuster, although Adam did not like Cat's new boyfriend. After a rough battle with Metallo that left Jose hospitalized, Cat begged him to retire as Gangbuster, which he reluctantly agreed to do. Back in Metropolis, Cat was hired at WGBS and given her own daytime TV show, The Cat Grant Show. Early in the show's run, Cat landed the honor of a rare televised interview with Superman, shortly after the Justice League had been reactivated and Superman had returned to their ranks. The interview was cut short when a report reached the studio during a commercial break about a monster tearing across Ohio. Superman departed and found the Justice League hard pressed against the creature later known as Doomsday. The battle with Doomsday would end in Metropolis leaving both the monster and Superman dead. Cat was on scene and became WGBS's reporter in the field to cover the event live. She also spoke with Lois, who was almost numb with shock and grief. Jose, who is at home babysitting Adam, sees the coverage. Adam himself acts callously to the news of Superman's death. After snapping at Adam for being a "selfish kid who only thinks about himself", Jose realized he was angry at himself for sitting on the sidelines. When Jose told Cat he was resuming his role as Gangbuster, she angrily dumped him. She later admitted to Vincent Edge she was worried about him. Edge first made a pass at her, then offered some comfort as a dinner invitation, and Cat decided to accept the offer (along with having her son come to dinner). -500 During the Reign of the Supermen, WGBS decided to move Grant from daytime to Primetime. However, she found herself someone marginalized at first, as WGBS decided to focus exclusively on "The Metropolis Kid," later known as Superboy, and the Kid had a good rapport with new reporter Tana Moon. Cat quickly realized Edge might be grooming Tana as her replacement. After the Reign is over, however, Tana quit WBGS and Superboy left town, allowing Cat more of the spotlight. Cat struggled to raise Adam on her own. He acted out more and more but one day, Adam confessed to Cat that he blamed himself for Jose leaving. Cat assured him that it was not his fault and she loves him very much. Tragedy would befall Cat yet again; shortly after the return of the real Superman, Cat took Adam to a birthday party one night. Disguised there was a Toyman robot, who kidnapped Adam. Jimmy stayed with Cat as they alerted the police. They tried to get a hold of Clark and Lois, but the two had gone to Paris for a day's vacation. Adam was found along with several other missing children brutally murdered in an alley in Suicide Slum. Cat identified his body at the morgue and nearly fell apart with grief. Cat nearly fell off the wagon after her son's murder. She visited an old bar that used to be one of her usual haunts, but did not start drinking. Lois stayed with her, trying to offer whatever comfort she could for Cat, who "just wants to feel numb." Vincent Edge continued to sexually harass Cat at work, even making light of her "not needing a babysitter anymore." Cat decided she will not take any more of his advances. Superman apprehended Toyman and turned him over to police custody. Cat decided to visit Schott in jail, planning to shoot him with a revolver she recently acquired. On her way to the police station, she stopped by a toy shop, and the side trip convinces her not to go through with her plan. She does go to the police station, however, and after causing a distraction, managed to slip past the metal detector with a revolver. She confronted Schott in his cell, and he was completely unrepentant. He blasted her for being a bad mother and a drunk and claimed he was proud of what he did. He was also clearly insane, hearing the voice of his "mother" speak to him. Cat drawed the gun and aims it at him, threatening to kill him and asking him to beg for mercy. At first Schott thought she did not have the nerve, but then cowered at her feet begging for his life. Cat pulled the trigger, but the gun turned out to be a fake. Superman arrived a second later, having witnessed the event, but told her he will not say anything about it. Cat left feeling a new sense of strength and self-reliance. Adam was buried in Metropolis. Even at his funeral, Vincent Edge hit on Cat. She angrily rebuffed him yet again. After the funeral was over and most of the attendees had left, Superman arrived to off his condolences--and to apologize for not being able to save Adam. Cat told Superman she does not blame him, as she knows he cannot save everyone. She asked him to tell her what it is like "to be dead." Superman told her that Adam is at peace, "beyond the reach of evil men." Later, following a news broadcast about a missing Lois Lane found to be perfectly alright, she announced that she was pressing charges against Vincent Edge for his sexual harassment. Edge was removed as the head of WGBS that same hour. , 510. She was then promoted to CEO to command WGBS. She was responsible for hiring Jimmy Olsen as a WGBS Star TV reporter. When Lex Luthor became President of the United States, Cat was appointed White House Press Secretary. Following President Luthor's impeachment she returned to her hometown of Los Angeles, where she worked for a paper called the Los Angeles Tattler. Cat returned to Metropolis following new developments about Toyman's involvement in the death of her son. Toyman told Jimmy Olsen that a robot he created to replace him if he was ever incarcerated, killed Adam. Toyman claimed he would never intentionally harm any child, that a glitch in the robot's programming gave it a personality. Cat returned to work at the Daily Planet, as the editor of the Entertainment and Arts section of the paper. Her personality seemed to have changed during her absence. Cat dressed more provocatively and acted more flirtatious than she ever had. During a conversation with Clark, she openly flirted with him and implied that she has had breast implants. Lois Lane said that she thought "Cat's lost it" and jokingly refered to her as a cougar. Clark told Lois that he believed Cat was dressing and acting the way she was to cover up the painful memories of her son. Cat Grant held a grudge against Supergirl because of her lack of respect and careless handling of a metahuman fight that left her slightly wounded. Cat started a slandering campaign against the Girl of Steel in the pages of the Daily Planet, turning much the Metropolis population against Supergirl. In retaliation, Kara, after sending her a self-made greeting card satirizing her enmity, came to visit her at the Daily Planet with her new secret identity of Linda Lang, teenage niece of Lana Lang. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Wikipedia = | Links = Cat Grant biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast